Annabeth Reacting to Complications
by Arocksprpl2
Summary: I strongly suggest you read 'Complications' by IWasn'tBeingSarcastic in the Hunger Games category first. But nobody is making you, so enjoy! To those who have read the story, this is my reaction to chapter 19. Yup, I hate Valerie! So, I wrote a one-shot.
1. Chapter 19 Reaction

A while ago, a bunch of us girls from Camp Half Blood met up. It was great hanging out with girls. I never thought that moving in with a guy could be so... I don't know...something. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Percy, but he's a handful at times. So, back to the point, us girls were hanging out and Selena kept going about this book called the Hunger Games and how amazing it was. She had convinced us all to check it out. So, I did. Turns out, it's not that bad. Except it was all about killing. I mean, seriously, killing people is not joke and I would know.

So, one day Selena calls me and starts practically screaming in my ear about some '***** Valerie'. I could hardly understand what she was talking about. Soon enough I got her to calm down and tell me what was going on. Apparently, there was a story about the Hunger Games on this site Fanfiction that Selena was obsessed with because she could pair up anyone she thought were incredibly cute together in any story and read about them. This phone call happened to involve 'Peetniss'. So, she went on and on about this story that was called 'Complications' and how there was this girl named Valerie that was trying to break up 'Peetniss' and needed to die. After I hung up, I went to check it out. My first mistake.

After reading the first few chapters, I was hooked and there was no going back. I made an account on Fanfiction and put this story on Alert and Favorites. I was completely obsessed and had to check my Alerts every day. Percy thought I was a total nut job. And that's a first. Only because it was actually true this time. I was nuts over this story.

So today, I was at the kitchen table checking my Alerts. It was a habit. Percy had walked in and started pouring himself a bowl of cereal, but like that's important! I am about to find out if Complications had updated, or more like IWasn'tBeingSarcastic had updated, and guess what , IT DID! My hopes were all the way in Olympus because the last chapter Peeta and Katniss kissed and Peeta had lost his memory and that was HUGE!

So, I clicked on the link and read the story. Chapter 19 here I come!

Reading

Reading

Reading

Reading

Reading

Reading

Reading

Reading

Read-

"!" My reaction to what I just read caused Percy to dump his cereal on himself. Haha! Anyway, "YOU FREAKING ***** VALERIE! I WANNA KILL YOU!"

"What the hell?" Percy asked as he noticed my extremely-not-me-like reaction. I ran to the phone and dialled Selena's number. She answered with, "I take you have read chapter 19 of Complications."

"Yes," I reply. Then we both screamed in each other's ear. Ouch.

**If you have read chapter 19 of 'Complications' by IWasn'tBeingSarcastic then you know what I'm talking about. If you haven't, GO DO IT! Shout out to IWasn'tBeingSarcastic, Peeta, and Valerie:**

**IWasn'tBeingSarcastic, you're story is awesome! Keep updating!**

**Valerie, we all hate you. STAY AWAY FROM PEETA! **

**Peeta, DON'T BELIEVE HER! STAY WITH KATNISS AND AWAY FROM HER!**

**Lots of love, Arocks! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 20 Reaction

Selena and I were totally insane. We sat for hours on the phone discussing Complications and evil thing we could do to Valerie. Chapter 19 was just so cruel.

The next day, Complications updated. I had mixed feelings. The chapter could be good and Peeta won't believe Valerie, but he could still believe her. It was a fifty-fifty chance. Then the moment came when I pressed …

…the button.

I read the chapter twice, savoring every word as if it was a piece of See's Candies chocolate. Speaking of which, yum…

Then sadness came and squirted me all over with it's over sized water gun. I sunk down to the floor in tears moaning 'Noooooo!'. **(Wizard of Oz tagged)**

I was like that for about an hour. Then Percy came back home and found me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I mumbled things about Valerie and then the Capitol attacking district 13 and how everything was going all wrong. Then I just sobbed and cuddled.

IN OLYMPUS:

"Awww!" Aphrodite said as she watched over Percabeth (Percy and Annabeth). "That's just so cute."

After a few minutes she realized she had to look up this story. This story was incredibly powerful! It brought out emotions and brought together couples. And she absolutely had to find out who this 'Valerie' was!

**The drama! DUN DUN DUN DUN! LOL! I hate the Capitol for wanting the attack district 13, but I might possibly hat Valerie more. Who knows… **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter even thought it was shorter than the last. I thought I had to get Aphrodite involved. There might possibly be a team who wants to kill Valerie in the near or far chapter future. (Does that make sense?) **

**Anyway, Please review and read Complications by ****IWasn'tBeingSarcastic****! **


	3. Chapter 22 Reaction

Percy POV:

Lately, Annabeth has been moping around a lot. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with that story she's been obsessed with. I mean, I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a story someone wrote on the internet. Her life is surrounded by that story. It changes her mood and she's constantly checking if there's a new chapter. It's insane!

I saw her lying on the couch staring at her phone; she was probably waiting for an update. It was kind of funny to watch her react to the screen. First, her head tilts up, a few seconds after that she's scanning the screen. Then she stands up and screams 'YES! In your face Valerie'. She reads some more. Then sits back down glumly and puts the phone on the coffee table.

"So, what's happening in the world of FanDixion?" I asked. She looked up at me and sighed.

"Good things. Really good things. Then bad things. I hope there's more good things." She said. "By the way, it's FanFiction."

"Ya, whatever. Are you ok? Maybe you should take a break from that story. It's kinda making you act weird." I suggested.

"You mean NOT read the story? Then, I won't find out if Peeta and Katniss will get back together, or who will survive the attack, or if Valerie dies! YOU ARE INSANE PERCY!" She yelled at me then stormed out of the room.

Sometimes I think our life is a story and people control what happens to us. Wouldn't that be funny? But seriously, who would want to write a story about our lives?

**That was Annabeths reaction to chapter 22 of Complications. I hope it was alright. Just in case you didn't know, the characters are supposed to be OOC. And I couldn't really make up a word that could have been misheard for FanFiction so I came with FanDixion. So lame…I know. If you have a better one, tell me so I can fix it! Also I wanna thank **So True** for giving me my first bad review EVER! I know it's not likely to be celebrating that, but its better then moping around. Thanks for all your reviews, they are great! Feel free to press the button below that says 'Review this Chapter'!**


	4. Chapter 23 and 24 Reaction

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

"Hello?" I said into the speaker.

"OMG! I hate Gale! And why does Peeta have to be sooo... URGABLAKHY!" Selena screamed into the phone.

"I agree, Urgablaphy is a great way to put it." I laughed.

"Well, it's not like they invented a word for it. So, I did." Selena said completely proud of herself. "oooh, and guess what the author has a story called 101 Ways Gale Hawthorne Should Die, you should check it out. It's soo hilarious!"

"Totally!" I said. I got up and went to get my laptop that was in the living room. I walked in and found it on the couch next to Percy.

"Hey, whats up?" He asked.

"Nothing, Selena just told me about this story I should check out." I said reaching for the laptop. He immediately snatched the laptop away from me. "What the heck?"

"No way are you going to get obsessed with some other stupid story!" He yelled running away with my laptop.

"I'm not gonna get obsessed!" I yelled back.

"LIAR!" He yelled as I stood there dumbfounded.

Finally I have found the time to write another chapter. I do feel urgablakhy just so you know. Please review and enjoy this story and Complications!


	5. Chapter 25 & 26, Guys View of Things

Selena and Annabeth had been on the phone on and off about the story. Meanwhile Percy began to believe, and not believe, he lost his girlfriend to a story. Not a battle, a fight, anything related to anything demigod-y and dangerous, or even a dude. A stupid story!

Cuddling time had begun cuddling with a laptop and Complications' new chapter. He missed her horrible singing in the bathroom while she was shower, because now it was horrible singing about Complications and Peetniss (whatever the heck that was he did not want to know). She no longer rambled about books and historical facts. Even that was replaced by the happenings of Complications. AND SHE WAS A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA FOR GODS' SAKES!

That night, him and the guys were going out for a completely girls and Complications free night. Percy drove to a place Grover had suggested. When he got there he found Grover and Nico at a table. He went over to them and sat with them.

"Hey guys, where's Beckendorf?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. I'll call him." Grover said getting out his phone and dialled the number. After a few minutes, the ringing stopped and went to voice mail. The message was: SELENA, I'M NOT GONNA ANSWER THE PHONE FOR YOU TO GO ON ABOUT HOW GREAT THAT STUPID STORY IS!

Then Beckendorf got there looking a little tired out.

"Hey," He said taking a seat.

"What's up with you?" Nico asked.

"Nothing!...It's complicated…" Charles replied.

"We know how you feel man. The only thing that comes out of Annabeths mouth anymore is how Katniss is going somewhere to find Peeta and how Peeta got some stupid flashback. I saved the world _more than ONCE!_ No one talks about that twenty four-seven!" Percy said. The three guys with him all glared towards him. "With all your help of course." Percy continued.

"Percy's right." Beckendorf said. "I say we find a way to get rid of Complications."

"I agree!" Grover said.

"I don't see what's the big deal here. It's just a story. It'll finish eventually. Besides it could be a really good story." Nico said causing him to receive glares and confused looks.

"Did I hear Nico defend the enemy?" Percy asked.

"I believe you did." Grover confirmed. They stared him down till he broke.

"OKAY OKAY! I WAS BLACKMAILED! DON'T KILL ME!" Nico confessed.

"With what?" Beckendorf questioned.

"If I told you, reading the story would be for nothing!" Nico said. The three gave him one last look before turning back to their schemes.

"So, what are we going to do?" Grover asked.

**That's the chapter! Just in case you don't know, the characters are supposed to be a little out of character, especially Annabeth. I thought I should give some insight on what the guys think about this. I haven't mentioned Juniper really, but I will soon. Please tell me what you think in a lovely review! Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 27 Reaction

I was an emotional wreck. First, Peeta and Katniss were getting closer and closer. Then, in the A/N it said….well, see for yourself:

**Thank you so much for those**- Not that...** please feel free to P**- Not that either...Here we go:

**I mark this chapter the end of melancholy Peeniss**

DID YOU SEE THAT! IT'S OFFICIAL! It was so overwhelming that I burst into tears. Either that or I was PMSing...

I heard the front door open and shut. Percy called out my name. I was too busy to answer obviously. I heard footsteps coming towards me, they stopped and I heard a sigh.

"hey," He said.

_Sniffle Sniffle_

"What's up?" He asked.

I turned the computer towards him and pointed.

"Oh, awesome..." He said.

Yeah, I know. He so doesn't get it...

But we cuddled anyways...

**It's an amazing breakthrough! I can't wait for that next chapter! Please review! Not a very long chapter, I know it's short, but have a smiley: **

**:D :) :P **


	7. Complications Deprivation Leads to War

Life was ok. I decided that it was time to stop obsessing over FanFiction. It was taking over my life. I was being too OOC. It's funny because these drastic changes had nothing to do with some mythological monster or god tizzy fits. It was time to live again. I can't even remember the last time I trained.

First order of business, read the last updated chapters of Complications.

I looked around for my laptop, but I couldn't find. I swear I left it on the coffee table.

"Percy, where is my laptop?" I yelled to wherever he was.

"I don't know." He replied. Sometimes I wonder if he knows how bad of a liar he is. I found him in the kitchen on the phone texting.

"Percy, where is my laptop?" I asked again.

"I told you I don't know Annabeth." He replied. I am going to kill him.

I nodded my head and hugged him from behind.

"And if you knew you would tell me, right?" I asked.

"Totally." He said. He hid his phone and turned to me.

"Fine, then give me your phone." I said.

"Why? You have your own." He said. Yes, it's true. Us demigods finally are up to date in technology. Chiron finally told us it's ok, now that we are older… and after Selena practically talked his ear off about it.

"But yours is right here." I complained trying to grab it.

"Wow, Annabeth is lazy! That's a first." He said.

"Just give it to me."

"No."

"Why not? Are you trying to hide something?"

"Noo…"

"Ok then. Give it." By now we were in a different room and I was finally cornering him. "Besides I can't find my phone either."

"Did you look for it?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, take it." He said. I smiled and reached for it. Right before I grabbed it, he pushed passed me and ran out.

"YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE FACE OF COMPLICATIONS EVER AGAIN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yes, it's hard to believe he actually said that. Then he went out the front door and was gone.

This means war.

* * *

**Hola world. Watz up? I was starting to write the next reaction but this happened... and I like it :D **

**I hope you do too. I think this is the beginning of the guys rebellion against Complications. **

**OOC is kinda fun to write sometimes, just because I want to make things funny! **

**Well, please review and tell me what you think. I hope to update soon!**


	8. The End!

The girls and I met up at the library twenty minutes later.

"So, why are we here again?" Selena asked.

"To use the computers! If the guys think they can take Complications, they can think again!" I said.

"HUZZAH!" We all shouted.

We ran into the library and found a computer. The next half an hour consisted of reading, reviewing, rereading, and memorizing the most recent chapter of Complications as well as sending the boys an email just so they knew we had won.

When we felt satisfied we treated ourselves to lunch.

…

After lunch, we went home. I opened the door to my apartment with a smile on my face. I went into the living room and saw Percy waiting to greet me. The door shut behind me somehow.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just doing what's best for all of us." He said mysteriously. I turned around and saw Nico.

"WE HAVE YOU NOW!" Nico said. That really shocked me, talk about OOC.

"The rest of the girls are in a similar position as you." Percy said.

"And…?" I asked.

The two looked at each other questioningly.

"Umm.." Percy said.

"Yeah, about that, it's as far as we had planned out…" Nico said.

"Ok, you guys are officially idiots." I said.

"Fine! But you can't ever read that story ever again!" Percy said.

"Whatever, I'm over it anyways." I said and walked out of the room leaving them dumbfounded. I heard a faint ok as I left.

Going into my bedroom I found my back up. Over Complications? Yeah right!

**Ok, I finally got around to finishing this! I really hate leaving stories not finished! I almost deleted the story. I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Sorry for taking forever! Thank you PudgyVelociraptor for writing Complications and continuing it. Bye!**


End file.
